Almost 2 (Map Game)
What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there This game is coming back with some minor changes to the rules (and a new algortihm) , but all in all the game is going to be the same. Rules #Plausibility is essential #No sockpuppeting #1 nation per player, though players may create and use proxies in turns. #Turns will be 1 year per turn; this is subject to change. #Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-5 years ahead of time OTL. #Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. #Mod word is law. #All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. #No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. #The map must be updated at least every 5 turns at least. Should the turns without a new map exceed 5 a player may upload a new map. #A rebellion gets an algo if it is not put down succesfully after 3 turns. Mods Active *Head Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *''' Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I would like to apply *Feudalplague (talk) Honorary *Daxus *Local *Toby Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Blacklist Blacklist is for people who have violated the rules in someway, wether it be in the last game or this game. The blacklist is like getting your name written on the chalkboard; once it's up there too many times, you get in trouble. Strikes dissappear after 10 turns unless the offence was esspeically bad (Spar.....), after which there is a 5 turn grace period where, if you offend again, you get another strike AND your old strike back. 3 strikes and you get a day ban. 4 is a week, and 5 is a permaban. '''Black list: *'Spar: For earsing the entire page last game and disregarding the algorithm results. (9999999999999999999999999999 turns remaining)' *'KingTrevor:For attempting to add nonsense to the PODs (10 turns remaining.)' Major PODs Europe *Celtic Brythonians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Brittanian remained largley Celtic. *Vikings never discovered Iceland and the Irish monk colony their succeeded, causing Iceland rename as Thule with a Celtic population. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, who's royal familiy fled to Brazil. This would result in the collapse of the Portuguese Empire and cause most of their colonies to declare independance. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *Italy was never properly united. *The Baltic peoples were far more united under Lithuanian culture, and manged to repel many of the later German and Russian invasions. *After the Battle of Tours, King Charles the Hammer with greater help from Christian Frankish and Germanic tribes managed to drive the Umayyads out of Hispania, and all the way to North Africa where the Christian Kingdom of Mauritaunia was then set up. Other parts of Christian North Africa were eventually lost. *The 3rd Crusade was far more succesful, as the Emporer of the Holy Roman Empire did not drown, and the King of France didn't get sick, allowing them as well as the King of Mauritainia (Morrocco) to accompany King Richard the Lionheard. This allowed the Christians to retake much the Levant and keep a hold of it. These counties in the Holy Land later formed Greater Jerusalem. *Byzantium was never renamed Constantinople, and therefore never became Istanbul. *Britain remained predominantly Catholic, along with Ireland, but not Iceland. *Poland is a war-torn region fulled of proxy-wars betweem the German Empire, Russian Empire, and Kingdom of Lithuania. *Norweigen and Swedish culture never divereged, remaining Norse. The Finnish were later Norsized. These factors allowed for Scandinavia to stay united. Asia *The Buddhist Uesegi clan unified Japan. This resulted in more widespread Buddhism over Shintoism in Japan. *Japan and Russia began the Japanese-Russian War earlier, and ended in 1898 *After the fall of the Persian Empire, many Zoroastrians fled to Central Asia rather than India, producing predominantly Zoroastrian-Shamanist cultures amongs the Central Asians. *The Ottomans never assasinated all their Janissaries, allowing for them to retain a greater amount of power. *Sikhism was more predominant in Northwest India up to Kashmir, effectivley creating a wall between Hindus and Muslims, allowing India to remain more predominantly Hindu. *The Ottomans were stopped mostly past Anatolia by united Slavic forces. *The Taungoo managed to resist European conquest after allying with Siam. *The stronger-than-OTL Ottomans and Persian sset aside their diffirences and allied againt Europeans. Joined later by the Turkmen Federation they were able to resist the British and Russians. Americas *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonzied by Russia *Venezueala and Panama remained part of Gran Colombia, Ecuador didn't. *The Moors colonized most of the Caribbean. *Maya were unified and managed to defend themselves from the Toltec, and many rulers converted to Christianity when the Spanish came and were able to retain greater parts of their culture. This also results in the current Ajawa of Maya *Netherlands colonzied all of Guinea. *Mexican Empire remained. *Many Native American tribes in the Appalachians united into a confederation, and managed to secure s sizable amount of land for themselves to keep from the colonists. *Empire of Brittania colonized Greenland and mos of Canada, whereas France would end up colonizing most of OTL USA over to California. Oceania *Portugal colonized Tasmania. *The Netherlands colonized New Zeeland *Melanesia was completely colonzied by Brittanica. *Indonesia was divided more amongst the Europeans. Africa *Portugal colonzied Mozambique and Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was never born, and as a result Afrikaaners are more predominant in South Africa, and make up about 35% of the population (OTL 15%). The British also were unable to defeat the Boers. *After the collapse of the Umayyads and conquest by King Charles the Hammer the Morrocans/Mauritaunians were Christianized. They were later considered Western and became a minor colonial-power. *Liberia would become an international colony to send free-slaves. Map Americas *Canadica :Spartian300 (talk) 14:36, September 19, 2014 (UTC) *Louissianne: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Applachia: *Aleyska: *California: Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 18:27, September 22, 2014 (UTC) *Ajara de Maya: *Aztec Empire *Ghuba: *Gran Colombia: *Union of Central America *Ecuador: *Chile: *Surinam: *Argentina: *Empire of Brazil: Feudalplague (talk) *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Deseret: Africa *Angola: *Mozambique: *Madigascar: *Liberia: *Oranje State: *Stenia: *South Afrikaa: *Ethiopia: *Mauritania: **Mauritanian Socotra: **Mauritanian Soloman Islands: Europe * Britannia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britannian Nigeria: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britannian Equatoria: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Cyprus: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Congo: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Rhodesia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Kashmir: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Australia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian Arabia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Britanian India: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) **Brittanian Malaysia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *France: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Indochina: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French North Africa: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Maldives: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Indonesia: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Kenya: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Ivory Coast: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Sahel: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Senegal: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Polynesia: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Pakistan: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Hainan: User:Likercat (talk) 15:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **French Melanesia: User:Likercat (talk) 16:07, September 23, 2014 (UTC) *German Empire: **German Ceylon: ~Eric von Schweetz **German Namibia: ~Eric von Schweetz **German Tanzania: ~Eric von Schweetz **German Cameroons: ~Eric von Schweetz **German Shanadong: ~Eric von Schweetz **West Poland: ~Eric von Schweetz *Netherlands: Kingtrevor11 (talk) **Dutch Indonesia: Kingtrevor11 (talk) **Dutch Guinea: Kingtrevor11 (talk) **Dutch Somalia: Kingtrevor11 (talk) **Dutch New Zeeland: Kingtrevor11 (talk) **Dutch Biafra: Kingtrevor11 (talk) *Scandinavia: **Scandinavian Somalia: **Scandinavian Indonesia: **Scandinavian Bangladesh: **Scandinavian Arabia: *Lithuania: "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 19:09, September 22, 2014 (UTC) **North Poland: "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 19:09, September 22, 2014 (UTC) *Milan: *Naples **Napolitean North Africa: *Iberia:Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Iberian Equitorial Guinea:Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Iberian Philippines Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Iberian Polynesia:Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Iberian Arabia:Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] *Russian Empire: Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) **East Poland: Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *Switzerland: *Austria-Hungary: *Serbia *Romania: *Bulgaria: Oceania *Timor: *Tasmania: Asia *Japan: - Seiga **Japanese Polynesia: **Japanese Korea: **Kamatchka: **Manchuko: *Tibet: *Myanmar: *Siam: *China:Leldy22 *Mongolia: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Persia: *Ottomans: Saturn (Talk/Blog) 19:37, September 22, 2014 (UTC) *Turkmen Federation: The Game 1900 Engines are firing. All systems are a GO!!!!! *Britannia: We request an alliance with the Netherlands(MOD RESPONSE)The British begin debating the possibility of reforming the government. After 3 months of debating, we decide upon a referendum in all of Britannia. The result of the referendum: 53% Change the government, 47% keep the government. Hereby we become an Imperial Monarchy, with William I as our emperor. We request an alliance with Iberia and Jerusalem(MOD RESPONSE) **GreaterJerusalem Dip(MOD RESPONSE):Accepted. **After disscussing it with Feud and realizing that the Dutch are a high tier nation, no peacful vassalization for the dutch. **'Britannian Nigeria: '''We expand the military. The change of government means that William I appoints his brother Jon I to Nigeria. **'Britannian Sudan: We merge with Britannian Central Africa, creating Britannian Equatoria''' **'Britannian Central Africa: We merge with Britannian Sudan, creating Britannian Equatoria' **'Britannian Cyprus: '''We expand the navy. The change of government means William I appoints his cousin George I to Cyprus **'Britannian Congo: We expand the military. William appoints a Congolese local, who receives the Britannian name of David. **'Britannian Rhodesia: '''We expand the infrastructure. William appoints his brother Lawrence to Rhodesia **'Britannian Melanesia: '''William decides to sell this colony to the highest bidder, or trade it for another colony with another nation. '''We inform France, Iberia and the Netherlands of this. **'Britannian Australia: '''We expand the economy. William appoints his sister Carolina to Australia **'Britannian Arabia: We expand the military. A local man named Ahmed al-Barush is appointed to Arabia. **'Britannian India: '''We expand the military. William appoints a Britannian noble, who grew up in India ,to India. The noble is called George of Calcutta. **'Britannian Malaysia: 'We expand the military. William appoints a local(Tonar Ramar Gort) to Malaysia. ***'France Dip: We trade Kashmir for Melanesia. ***'Britannian Dip: We accept. Kashmir is now a Britannian colony, Melanesia a French colony.' More than 3 turns for that. *'France:'' ''We improve our economy, the Colony Voting Act is passed meaning that rich colonies can vote in elections, we ask for an alliance with Britannia. **'French Indochina: '''We improve our economy, People gain the abillity to vote in Parliamentary/Legalistive elections. **'French North Africa: We improve our economy and invest in monies, People gain the abillity to vote in Parliamentary/Legalisitive/ elections **'French Maldives: '''We improve our economy, People gain the abillity to vote in Parliamentary/Legalisitive elections **'French Indonesia: Improves the economy, People gain the abillty to vote in Parliamentary/Legalisitive/ elections. **'French Kenya: '''We improve our economy. **'French Ivory Coast: There is a national crisis in the French colony of Ivory Coast as a harvest fails and the people begin to demand for food. **'French Sahel: '''We improve our economy, People gain the abillity to vote in Parliamentary/Legalisitive elections. **'French Senegal: 'We improve our economy, People gain the abillity to vote in Parliamentary/Legalisitve elections. **'French Polynesia: 'We improve our economy. **'French Pakistan: 'We improve our economy, People gain the abillity to vote in Parliamentary/Legalisitive elections. **'French Kashmir: 'We improve the economy. **'French Hainan: 'We farm vegetables and other foods, we improve our economy. ***'British Dip: We decline the alliance *'Germany:' Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. As the German Emperor says, the German population begins to grow slowly faster, at 0,8% per year, to carry more soldiers. The German Army is currently at 900,000 forces and begins grows, adding 20,000 soldiers each year. For greatest of all, Industry is improved, mostly new are built in largest populated areas of Germany. Adopted by Berlin plans for further population growths, an German building is built in the German capital Berlin, at 139 meters high and as takes 4 years to complete. We request an alliance with Britannia, Iberia and Russia. **'German Ceylon:' Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. **'German Namibia:' Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. **'German Tanzania:' Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. **'German Cameroons:' Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. **'German Shanadong:' Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. **'West Poland:' Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. A Germanic-Polish government is founded, meaning that West Poland is far near to be annexed by the German Empire. **'100.000 a year isn't happening. 2.6 Million is also too much for a standing army. And NO skyscrapers yet' ***'France Dip: '''We request to improve relations with the German Empire. *'Kingdom of Lithuania: At the turn of the century, the country celebrates its long history and its position as the leader of the Baltic peoples. As a result, the country officially renames itself as the Baltic Empire. During this time of nationalism, however, the government makes sure that other ethnic minorities in the nation such as Belorussians and Estonians are not left out. In other news, industry continues to develop around the cities of Twangste, Vilnius, Kaunus, and Rija. This allows for further modernization of the military, and rifles and cannons are produced for the army and navy. Military war games are practiced to ensure that the military is well trained. **'North Poland: '''Little economic activity occurs here, as the region remains mostly agricultural and without major population centers. The small Polish military participates in the war games hosted by the Baltic Empire. *'Louisianne: '''Feeling an active spur of nationalism, The Government of Louisianne sets forth the goal of expanding our influence. Military and Economy improve as industry is developed in Ohio and Pennslyvania. The Louisianne government orders the expansion of our navy with 4 new dreadnaughts being ordered along with 15 frigates and 3 destroyers and 12 crusiers. This order is expected to becompleted withing the decade, roughly 1908 or 1909. More Dreadnaughts are also considered for the pacific fleet. Armed forces stand at 250,000 while the population stands at 33,000,000. * '''Russia: Feeling Russia needs prestige, and to tell the world that we are not met with, the Russian government send an alliance request to Greece, to increase tensions on it's common enemy: The Turks. We start reforming the government to fit Socialism, collecting extra food from farmers and giving them to the needy. Russia starts on the draft of a constitution, giving the Russian people gurenteed rights and liberties.RESPONSE ** East Poland: Several military bases are built in the region; which is mainly reliant on agriculture, they are pleased that the in-construction constitution extends to them. ** Greek Dip: Greece and Russia can work together to combat the turks, though Greece remains extremly catuious of Russia actions due to there history in the Balkans. *'Japan:' Japan begins to build up its military and puts some funding in technology. Some more Buddhist Temples and a few Shinto Shrines are built. * Empire of Brazil: 'The Empire of Brazil under the Braganza royal family of the former kingdom of Portgual still show a large amount of resentment towards Iberia for conquering the former homeland but with nearly a century in Brazil the Portuguese royal family as well as the elites have made Brazilian a unique cultural identity. Due to Brazil becomming the new homeland the government underwent a steady and very moderate industrialization process while making sure the rights of the people and popularity of the empire have remained in tact. The Popularity of the monarchy however allows for a sweeping industrial policy to be adopted. The Empires government having a decent surplus in recent years begins a massive investment into industrialization subsidizing the opening of factories among other things. With this the Brazilians tried of being a second rate power begin the updating of the armed forced into a first rate modern armed forces. This has led to the mass order of modern arms from private industries in europe and the domestic order of 5 Dreadnaughts to start with another 5 being considered, 15 cruisers, 10 destroyers, 20 frigates, and various support ships. This massive order pushes the government into debt but the large industry of Brazil has led to this being less of an issue. The Brazilian armed forced currently at a barely respectable 250,000 troops is voted on a major increase in armed forces to nearly half a million within 5 years, and at least 1 million within 10 years. This major expansion is justified by the general weakness and exploitability of the continent. The Empire itself begins to influence Guiana (Turn 1 of 4) exherting extreme influence over their economy and turns on Paraguay and Uruguay as well (Turn 1 of 3 for both). Some Brazilians are extremely unsure of the new policies being taken are comforted by a speech from the emperor who assures that a strong and expansive brazil is the only way the nation can survive. The Current Brazilian navy consisting of a moderate 2 Dreadnaughts modern by all standards, 10 cruisers, 15 frigates, and 5 destroyers is also given increased funding. Favelas being an extreme issue within the major cities finally have a plan designed to draw them back and get the populace out has a parliamentary act dedicated to settling the amazons with people from the Favelas. This policy is supported heavily by the military who do major probing to discover the resources of the Amazons. These resources when discovered are marked and land for a production town is cleared and settlers allowed to settle these new Cities. The first of these towns show great promise as the movement is subsidized and the people are allowed to settle for next to nothing as long as they work the resources and develop a stable local economy. Brazil begins to see a large population boom. *'Canadica: We begin building up our navy, and ask for an alliance with Britannia and Louisanna. **'Britannian Dip: We accept' *'Ottoman Empire:' Mosques are improved, as the economy starts to dart upwards, mostly thanks to new businesses being made. The Ottomans tell Greece they mean no harm, and are not picking with a fight with it or any of its allies. ''' '''No you don't. You can't control player nations like that. Also, watch your spelling. *'Appalachia:' We are building up our military and economy. We ask all nations for an alliance. **'France Dip: '''we accept the alliance ** The netherlands: we call for a alliance with germany and france. 1901 '''The British-French Colonial exchange is met with backlash in both nations, more so France than Brittiania.' i do not understand this mod event, can you explain please ~Likercat The people of Britannia and France don't like the decision of trading colonies. ~Tech *'Empire of Brazil: '''The Empires government having a decent surplus in recent years continues its massive investment into industrialization subsidizing the opening of factories among other manufacturing centers. With this the Brazilians tired of being a second rate power begin the updating of the armed forced into a first rate modern armed forces. This has led to the mass order of modern arms from private industries in europe and the domestic order of 5 Dreadnaughts to start with another 5 being considered, 15 cruisers, 10 destroyers, 20 frigates, and various support ships. This massive order pushes the government into debt but the large industry of Brazil has led to this being less of an issue. The Brazilian armed forced currently at a barely respectable 250,000 troops is voted on a major increase in armed forces to nearly half a million within 5 years, and at least 1 million within 10 years. This major expansion is justified by the general weakness and exploitability of the continent. Uruguay and Paraguay are both influenced (Turn 2 of 3). Favelas being an extreme issue within the major cities finally have a plan designed to draw them back and get the populace out has a parliamentary act dedicated to settling the amazons with people from the Favelas. This policy is supported heavily by the military who do major probing to discover the resources of the Amazons. These resources when discovered are marked and land for a production town is cleared and settlers allowed to settle these new Cities. The first of these towns show great promise as the movement is subsidized and the people are allowed to settle for next to nothing as long as they work the resources and develop a stable local economy. Brazil begins to see a large population boom. The Brazilian navy adds 2 dreadnaughts this year but slows down production to about 1 per year and also adds a variety of other ships. '''Brazils asks for to openly declare an alliance with Chile citing stellar Brazilian and Chilean relations and shared rivals. (MOD please)' *'Chilean Dip: Alliance is accepted.' *'Japan:' Japan continues to build up its military and puts some funding in technology. Some more Buddhist Temples and a few Shinto Shrines are built. *'Canadica: '''We again ask for an alliance with Louisanna, and request an alliance with Japan and Iberia. We ask for trade agreements with Britannia, Iberia, and Scandavia. We ask for an allaince with Germany, and continue to influence Alyeskia. We improve the military and navy. *'they are Russian, you a British. Not going to be able to influence them.' *'France: With only 1 year left to the Legalisitve elections Prime Mininster Pierre-Waldeck Rousseau is worried that the trade of Kashmir with Melanesia can effect his popularity and him losing the elections, he tries to convince his people that he did nothing wrong, we improve our economy. **'French Indochina: '''We build farms and see a popular rising for the French Radical Party. **'French North Africa: 'We continue to invest in monies and begin to improve our economy. **'French Maldives: 'We improve our economy. **'French Indonesia: 'We improve our economy. **'French Kenya: 'The people of French Kenya get a little lowered taxes. **'French Ivory Coast: 'People begin to demand for more food since the Failed Harvest in 1900 and the French Goverment is worried. **'French Sahel: 'We improve our economy. **'French Senegal: 'We improve our economy. **'French Polynesia: 'We improve our economy. **'French Pakistan: 'A small storm hits the South of Pakistan and farms are destroyed, the French Goverment supplies to people of South Pakistan with seeds for farms and food. **'French Hainan: 'We improve our economy. **'French Melanesia: 'We improve our economy. *'Germany: Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. Industry continues improved to be one of best works in Germany. In Rüsselsheim, Hesse, Opel becomes most powerful automobile manufacturers and is opened to carry more unemployed workers. More cars are built and begins to sell a halfpart products of cars to other countries such as France and Britannia. The rest will be sold in Germany. Anytime, a German newspaper reported the Pakistani Small Storm from German Ceylon to all cities over Germany. Meanwhile in the village of Schweetz near Stuttgart in Kingdom of Württemberg, Erich von Schweetz begins working to make its first book called Wreck-It Ralph. No. Schweetz doesn't exist. AND NO WRECK-IT-RALPH! Do this once more and I'm contacting Edge and Feud Don't! That is my idea witch has taken from my althist Imperial Machines and is only, only my favorite idea. Since i placed up my village of Schweetz and then i created Erich von Schweetz, witch is born in 1874. So there is no Disney and Rich Moore in this year, Erich creates this early edition book Wreck-It Ralph, witch characters are NOT simpler to modern 2012 characters once. ~Eric von Schweetz **'German Ceylon:' Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. When the German Ceylon reported the Pakistani Small Storm in French Pakistan, the storm continues to hits western Ceylon in less 3 years. From Southern Pakistan, they killing hundreds of peoples at the Indian coast. **'German Namibia:' Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. **'German Tanzania:' Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. **'German Cameroons:' Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. **'German Shanadong:' Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. **'West Poland:' Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. **''' France Dip:' We ask the German Empire not to invade us therefore propose improved relations. * '''The Netherlands: '''we impoved are army and call for a alliace with gremany ** '''Dutch indonsia: we impoved are army' ** Dutch somlaia: we impoved are army with glating guns and poan are boaders with any german courtys near us. ** Dutch new zeeland: we send out ships to blockade tasmaina untail austrila give us it ** Dutch Guiena: dutch newspapers mocks the britsh king and calling him a fool and embargos bristh made goods and guiena doubles milety size to 900,000 ** Okay, you have never played Map Games before. But this is stupid. To start off, check your grammar and spelling. Secondly, this is ASB as shit. You can't blockade Tasmania until Australia gives it you. Guiana will not get 900.000 military. I'm contacting Edge or Feud to kick you ** German Dip: We decline the alliance. * Britannia: We expand the military. We send an alliance offfer to Iberia. Emperor William I gives a speech ** 'To the great Britannian nation ** I have noticed that the people of this great nation are displeased with the Melanesia-Kashmir exchange. However, I want to give my reasons. Melanesia was a group of islands in Oceania. I and my advisors saw no use to this colony. However, when France offered Kashmir, we saw a chance. Kashmir is far more useful than Melanesia. The Britannian people should not be angry for this decision. We benefit from this exchange. '' ** ''Emperor William I, Emperor of Britannia, King of Scotland, Protector of Wales, Leader of Ireland, King of England, Protector of all Colonies Category:Map Games Category:Almost 2